


School Daze

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: The Irish [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Jax teases Kier again... or is that still?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2003.

Kieran woke up to the delightful sensation of his lover’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Heavy eyelids rose, allowing him to see the bright head at his groin, and mischievously twinkling gray eyes met his for a moment. One large hand rose to cup the back of Jax’s head, his fingers sinking into the thick red-gold hair.

The contrast between the soft silkiness between his fingers and the damp hardness against his leg momentarily caught Kieran’s attention before the delicious feelings caused by Jax’s mouth and the finger sliding inside him derailed his thought processes.

Groaning his lover’s name, Kieran stiffened and came, almost sobbing with pleasure as Jax sucked him dry. Once the last drop had been wrung from him, the young man slid up his mate’s body to kiss him. Kieran held him close, one finger burying itself in Jax’s ass while he rubbed himself to orgasm against Kier’s thigh.

Kieran held Jax as their breathing slowly returned to normal. "Top o’ the mornin’ to you, boyo," he greeted, satiation and amusement clear in his voice.

~*~*~ 

A few hours later, Kieran sat in his office, unable to concentrate on his work. His wake-up call had been followed by a hot session in the shower where he’d had his boyo wailing his pleasure like a cat in heat.

That description seemed particularly apt that day, he mused. Not content with his bruised, swollen lips and just-fucked expression, Jax had dressed in his sluttiest outfit that day, complete with collar. He was an invitation to sex, and Kieran would be damned if anyone else was going to try to accept. He knew Jax would never betray him, but he still didn’t like the idea of anyone thinking _his_ boyo was available.

Scowling, Kier stalked out of the office, telling his assistant that he’d be back after lunch.

~*~*~

On campus, Kier found exactly what he’d feared. Jax, smugly pretending to be oblivious, was surrounded by a bevy of covetous males and females, all of them practically drooling on him.

A dark scowl on his face, Kieran stepped into the auditorium, ignoring the professor’s questioning expression, and headed down the aisle toward Jax, fortunately sitting on the end.

Reaching his now-smirking lover, Kieran hauled him out of his seat by one arm, a feat easily accomplished in view of Jax’s eager cooperation. He plastered the young man against the length of his body as he kissed him possessively, a hand cupping Jax’s ass, staking his claim for all to see.

"Pick me up at the office when ye’re done," he directed, his accent slightly thickened. "We’ll go out." With another kiss, he turned and left, still ignoring the professor’s irate questions.

Jax fought back a snigger at the shocked expressions on many of the girls around him, not to mention a number of the males in his class. Already he heard whispers of ‘fag’ and ‘queer boy’ but ignored them for now.

Deciding that bollocks were needed at this particular moment, the young man jumped up on the desk and very proudly announced, a condescending smirk on his face as he did so, "My name is Jaxon Galbraith, and I’m an out and proud bisexual! And if anyone doesn’t like it, well, I’ll be happy to settle differences outside if that’s their choice, but personally, they’re just jealous of that fine and handsome man who just left here, I’m thinking."

Bowing to the roar of applause and laughter that began from his immediate circle of friends and spread through out the auditorium, Jax jumped back down.

"Oh and Professor Ducharme?" the young man continued, more than ready to knock the wind out of the old fart of a puritan who was just winding up to kick him out of class. "That was Kieran O’Dell, you know, the one who paid for this finely renovated auditorium yer teachin’ in? He’s a... close personal friend of me father’s," Jax couldn’t help the snerk that escaped at that, "an’ he promised Da he’d take good care of me. Can I help it if he throws himself into his promises? Rather like the promise he made to the Board of Treasurers of the University ta contribute to their new computer sciences program with a lab or two." Returning to sprawl in his seat with a purely feral grin, Jax simply waited for the lecture to resume.

Having paused outside the auditorium to listen for the reaction to his visit, Kieran nearly doubled over with laughter, hard-pressed not to let out a howl of mirth. He’d worried that Jax might get in trouble for his actions, but he should have known his boyo would settle any difficulties. The saints preserve any man fool enough to take on Jaxon Galbraith! That young man left nothing to chance.

Chuckling, Kier headed back to the office, looking forward to finding out how Jax would get him back that evening.

~*~*~

Jax lounged on a wooden bench outside in the late afternoon sun, surrounded by his usual bevy of beauties. Despite Kieran’s display, or maybe because of it, he was more popular than ever.

"C’mon, Jax," one of his girlfriends wheedled beseechingly, "my boyfriend wants me to try it, and I’m scared. Tell us what it’s like?"

Thinking on it, Jax decided to give in - a little. "D’ye remember what it was like yer first time? That stretch and burn and then enough pleasure to make your toes curl? That’s a fair description of every time when you take it up the rump, me darlin’," the cocky Irishman said with a wink and a smile.

"But I live and die for when Kieran’s in a lovin’ mood. He keeps me happy, satisfies my every whim, indulges my every vice and generally keeps me in the style to which I’m accustomed - slutty tomcat that I am," the young man continued, purring as he fingered his collar.

"Speaking of, ‘tis time to go and pick his lordship up from the office. So, tonight’s The Ultra Party; who’s going... besides Kier and I, not that he knows," Jax asked, grinning savagely. So Kieran liked to try and shock him; well, two could play at that game.

~*~*~

Much as Kieran would have liked to have spent the afternoon thinking about—or more precisely fantasizing about—Jax, he had work to do. To his surprise, the time flew past as he finalized the paperwork on a couple of cases and drafted an initial proposal for a new client. Only when the door opened and Jax sauntered in did he realize just how late it was.

He glanced at the clock in surprise, then smiled a greeting as he stood up and stretched, waiting with arms outstretched for the young man to step into his embrace. "Hello, me luv. And what do we have planned for this fine evening?"

Jax simply smiled and threw a garment bag over the back of the couch before bussing his lover on the cheek. "Get dressed, m’darlin’; we wouldn’t want t’be late, now would we? I’ll be changing in me office if ye don’t mind."

That said, Jax spun around and began to saunter out the room, a devious grin on his face.

"What do you mean, get dr..." Kieran trailed off, glaring at the closed door behind his lover. "All right, me boyo, let’s see what you have in mind." He picked up the garment bag and unzipped, his eyebrows rising when he withdrew a pair of silvery grey leather pants, a white silk shirt, a leather vest that matched the pants, and various silver and leather accessories. "Well," he breathed, smiling faintly, "far be it for me to disappoint you, lover."

Shortly afterward, dressed in the clothes his lover had chosen, Kieran poured two glasses of fine Irish whiskey and sat down on the loveseat to wait for Jax to join him. He was sure it wouldn’t be long.

When the door opened, Kier smiled up at the younger man. "So, where is it ye’re plannin’ for us to be going tonight, me boyo?"

"Now that would be tellin’, wouldn’t it?" Jax replied lazily as he prowled into the room in tight black tank jock with laced up sides. Around his neck was a collar made of joined metal circles with matching leather threaded through it and a short leash attached to the o-ring at the front.

The young man idly twirled the length of leather in one hand as he watched Kieran’s reaction with a wicked smirk. "See somethin’ ye like, old man?" he teased. The buckled arm sheathes molded to his arms and emphasized their compact strength, making his pale skin look almost pristine in their snowiness. "Or are ye just gonna be havin’ a heart attack due to yer age?"

"I was thinking more of attacking you," Kieran replied, hungrily eyeing his mate. "Jaysus, ye’re looking good enough to eat." As Jax came within reach, he caught the dangling leash in one hand and reeled the young man in, pulling him into his lap. "Mmmm, a nice armful," he approved huskily, one large palm spread over the naked flesh of Jax’s chest.

"I’m thinking I’ll be needing to bring a whip to beat poachers away."

Jaxon laughed, a smoky, rough sound rather like the whiskey he took a sip of. Sealing his lips to his lover’s, the young man let the aged spirit trickle into the older man’s mouth before licking Kieran’s lips hungrily. "Guess it’s a good thing that they can’t see what’s up me then, isn’t it? I’m sure an’ you wouldn’t want them to know I’ve got a butt plug inside me t’keep me all loose and lubricated for ye."

Kieran instantly hardened, a small groan forcing its way between his lips. "Sure and ye’re tryin’ to kill me," he grumbled quietly before his mouth closed over Jax’s again. His tongue swept inside, tasting the addictive mixture of Jaxon and aged Irish whiskey, stroking and teasing till the younger man was boneless and purring in his lap.

One hand curved over Jax’s ass, pressing between his cheeks until he could feel the hard base of the plug. "Aye, I see ye _are_ ready for me. I’ll perhaps be taking advantage o’ that later," he chuckled suggestively.

"An p’raps ye’ll have to wait for the floor show," Jax teased, laughing outright at the low snarl that escaped from deep within Kieran’s throat and chest. "Awh, what’s the matter, m’lover? Don’t ye like the idea of me showin’ off for ye?"

Oozing out of Kier’s lap, the younger man reached for and slid on his leather jacket. "The car’s downstairs waitin’ fer us, so ye’d best get yer mind out of the gutter, old man; I’ve got a show t’do tonight!" the college student chortled, heading for the door and out of harm’s, and Kieran’s, way.

Eyes narrowed, Kieran followed the wriggling ass, plotting how long and loud the young brat would wail that night before Kier let him come. "Are you ever planning to tell me where we’re going?" he called, strolling into the elevator and pinning Jax against the wall to kiss him again.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Jaxon smirked, panting after being thoroughly ravished. "An’ kissin’ me’s a good idea - much better than make up to look all pouty an’ well fucked," the younger man continued, knowing full well he was taking his life, well the life of his outfit, in his hands. "After all I wanna give ‘em a good show an’ make ye proud of me," he continued nonchalantly, grateful when the door pinged open in the garage and Kieran’s chauffeur snapped to attention and opened the door for them.

~*~*~

The car pulled up to the Docks, making the crowd standing outside murmur as to just what celebrity or personage was making an appearance at the event. The Ultra Party was a once a year event held at the adult entertainment complex located down in the dock area of Toronto’s waterfront. It was North America’s largest and most notorious celebration of fantasy, fashion and fetish.

And Jax was one of the event’s models, thanks to his frequent shopping trips to many of the fetish stores in the city that sponsored the event. In fact, Jax was very much the darling of the year; he was made to wear the more outrageous fetish gear as well as the more stylish current fashions. The young man was, for lack of a better description, a leather designer’s wet dream, the perfect model.

Getting out of the car with his usual cat-like grace, Jax shrugged off the leather jacket and posed, preening at the smattering of applause and the catcalls. In the crowd near the front his friends oohed and ahhed and carried on like demented followers, much to Jax’s amusement. When Kieran stepped out beside him, the volume increased. Damn, he liked being the center of attention. "C’mon, me lover. I don’t wanna be late," he purred, twirling his leash and stalking forward towards the entrance.

"Jaxon, darling, there you are!" One of the event coordinators stepped outside to greet them. "Hurry now; Niels is waiting back stage to dress you. Oh, you just _have_ to be Jaxon’s Kieran; you’re just like he described you. Come, come. We have a table already for you."

Kieren eyed the bizarre little man in the leather tux and wondered just what he had let himself in for. With a final pleading look over his shoulder at Jax, he allowed himself to be manhandled to the table indicated and accepted the glass of wine that was pressed on him. Thank God his boyo wasn’t as flamboyant as this man or at least not in the same way. He hid a wicked grin behind his glass and turned his attention to the stage.

~*~*~

Three hours later, a hot and sweaty Jax came to sit next to his lover, a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. "So, see anything you like paradin’ around the catwalk up there, me lover?" he laughed, taking a sip from the older man’s wine. "Anything at all strike your fancy say like, oh, one of the models in those tiny little leather outfits they were showin’ off?"

A heated blue gaze rose from the table to fix on the laughing green-grey of his mate’s, and Kieran’s reply was obvious. "Are you done now?" he rasped, maintaining a white knuckled grip on the table to prevent himself from grabbing Jax and throwing him over the table to have him then and there!

"Why, Kieran O’Dell, one would think you’re a little impatient to get out here; why ever would that be?" Jax replied, his foot sliding up his lover’s inner leg to caress the very prominent bulge he found there. "To quote Mae West, and it does seem rather apropos for you too, is that a gun in yer pocket, me lover, or are ye just happy t’see me?"

"Jaxon Galbraith," Kier said distinctly, "either we leave here right now or I take you over this table in front of God and everyone!" He _might_ possibly be able to hold out till they reached the car, but that was the limit of his restraint after watching Jax flaunt that gorgeous body and tease him for the last eternity.

Realizing that the older man was as near to the snapping point as he’d ever been around Jax, the young man got gracefully up from the chair he’d straddled and, fingering his collar suggestively, began backing towards the door, a come hither look in his eyes. The slight spark of mischief was the only indication that he was not going to be a ‘good little boy’, and before Kieran knew it, the college student veered left and fairly bolted down a long, hallway that led to the backstage area, then clambered up a set of stairs that took him to the catwalk. One did not have a nighttime profession of being a cat burglar without some agility after all.

Crossing the catwalk with light feet, a husky laugh the only indication he’d been there, Jax made his way further into the rafters of the ceiling, his goal the door to the rooftop of the Docks, where there was a grand and glorious view of Toronto Harbor and the city all at once.

Easily following his errant lover, Kieran barely spared a glance at the spectacular view. "So ye’re wantin’ ta be taken against a ledge, out in plain view, are ye, me boyo? Well, never let it be said that Kieran O’Dell doesn’t satisfy his lover." He stalked the younger man, lust glittering in eyes darkened almost to navy, reaching down to unfasten his pants as he approached.

"Oh and am I to be taken, then? Here I thought ye just wanted to go home and go t’bed. After all, I’ve kept ye ‘up’ for longer than usual. Normally we’re already abed by now. Well, in that case, we’d best be gettin’ home where there’s lube and soft sheets and such now," Jax replied, deviltry in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he made to get past his lover.

Kieran caught the gorgeous brat as he tried to pass and spun him around again to face the ledge, his own tall body pressed against his back. "Ye’re not going anywhere till I’ve had ye, me boyo. Ye bloody well knew what you were doing to me, flauntin’ this body at me when I couldn’t touch. Now ye’re goin’ ta pay the piper." And judging by the erection under his hands, Jax had no objections.

Purring, Jax arched his back and exposed his collared throat for his lover. "Would rather pay you, but if ye’ve got a piper for me t’ fuck, then ‘tis fine by me; bring him out."

"The only person ye’re goin’ ta be fuckin’ is me," Kieran snarled possessively, his hand curling around the leash while his teeth bit down almost viciously on the exposed throat of his lover.

He wrenched the tight leather off Jax’s ass, finding, as he’d expected, that his boyo was slick and ready for him, and he tossed the plug aside and slid inside, groaning his pleasure at the hot, silken tightness.

Mewling happily, Jax braced his arms against the waist high partition and arched back even more, absolutely adoring Kieran in this mood. "Take me, my lover; take me hard and deep and make me come rivers. I wanna squirm when I sit down on those hard seats in the lecture hall ye paid for, an’ I want each an’ every bigot and bastard and that damned professor t’know that I’ve been payin’ yer pipe all night long!"

Laughing even as he drove in and out of his lover, Kieran promised, "I’ll be picking ye up for lunch tomorrow, boyo, so ye can show off for the smarmy bastard." He went back to biting and sucking Jax’s throat, wanting to mark him, to show the whole world that this beautiful man was his.

A constant, rumbling purr issued from Jax’s throat as he began to thrust back against Kieran’s inward thrusts. Knuckles turned white, and breath came in muted gasps as his prostate was stabbed time and time again. "God, yes, fuck me, fuck me, Kieran; fuck me through the wall; make me scream so loud that the people on the street will know it."

"Thought that was what I was doing," Kieran managed to say before the pleasure overloaded his brain and he stopped thinking at all, only feeling. He pounded into the yielding body before him, taking and claiming his mate, and one hand curled around the other man’s rock hard erection, pumping it in counterpoint to his thrusts.

"Ah, ah, yes, there, God in heaven, oh yes fuck me, fuck me, lover, that... God." Jax’s back bowed even further so that his head was resting on Kieran’s shoulder and his whole body was shivering with the need to find release. "Please, please, oh there, right, my God, my sweet, KIERAN!!!!" Screaming in release, Jax’s whole body shook, and white sperm coated the side of the rough brick wall in front of him as his body clamped down around Kieran.

Jax’s spasms were enough to tip Kieran over the edge as well, and he bit down on his lover’s shoulder as he came, muffling his own cry of completion. He slowly slumped to the ground, bringing Jax with him so the younger man ended up in his lap, still impaled on him, his arms tight around him.

"Tease," he said without a trace of anger.

"Aye, an’ you loved every blessed minute of it," Jax replied without heat, a sated smirk spreading over his face as he turned to look up at the older man. "Admit it, old man, I keep ye as young as ye’ve ever been."

"What, and swell yer head? I think not," Kieran laughed, hugging Jax closer as he slipped out of him. "But it’s more than a little on the cool side up here, boyo, and we have a nice warm home waiting for us. So shall we go home and play some more?"

"Well, when I realized ye were fer playin’, I tried t’get us back there," Jax replied, his accent growing thicker as lethargy and satiation set in. "But no, ye couldn’t wait, ye randy buck; ye had t’cover me here and now," Jax teased as he used Kieran’s chest as a brace to stand up. Adjusting himself in his outfit and leaving the plug to whoever should happen to find it, Jax graciously took Kieran’s coat to cover up. "There’s a set of fire stairs over yonder, that way we don’t have to go through the din again; care to follow me down?"

"Definitely a better idea," Kier agreed. "Not only will it be faster, it’ll avoid that odd wee man ye foisted on me earlier who kept tryin’ to feel me up!" He shook his head, wondering but not really wanting to know where Jax met these people.

"He kept tryin’ t’ what?" Jax growled, abruptly swinging around and heading back for the door. "I’ll rip his arms off fer touchin’ what’s mine, I will!"

Laughing, Kieran caught his growling lover, stopping him. "I’d much rather go home and bugger ye blind than have to bail ye out of jail, boyo. Forget the laddy and let’s go. I’m betting I can make you come again before we get there."

Jax stood, torn between asserting his claim to his mate and getting fucked again, but once more his need for his lover won out over the need to rip the little toady into tiny pieces. "He should kiss the ground ye walk on that y’re much more appealin’ than smashin’ his face in. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be talkin’ to him, ‘cause I will be. I’ll just be doin’ it after I’ve been buggered through the mattress. An’ for the record, I bet ye can’t make me come again b’fore we get home."

"I’ve always loved a challenge," Kieran laughed, urging Jax to begin to descend the ladder. "And either way, we both win. So move that cute ass, me boyo!"


End file.
